Mistakes
by mycaermita
Summary: Kurosaki Karin knew it was a mistake to invite him to stay with her that night... And when she found out that she was pregnant, Hitsugaya Toushiro has already left for Soul Society. Can they finally realize that mistakes can be blessings too? HITSUKARIN
1. Him Again

**Mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; I do however own Hitsugaya Miki. **

_**THIS STORY IS RATED T for some minor language, alcohol use, and dark themes. **_

**A/N: Finally, after a LOT of procrastinating and will of the heart… I have made a new Hitsukarin story! Of course, you will find this much better and darker (In my opinion) than my other story: It Started with a Date. I would like to thank those who have supported my stories, and I hope you will find this to your satisfaction as much as I did.**

**About the alcoholic drinks part, yeah, chapter one is full of it… You would wonder how I found out so much drinks… Well, I searched them in the net. I don't drink. In fact, I'm a drinking virgin! :P**

**And yes, I took off the Prologue thing in this story cause it's too darn hard to update with different chapter numbers. ******

**CHAPTER ONE: Him Again**

"_Mom, do you believe in blessings in disguises?" asked Miki, her huge blue-green eyes staring at her._

"_I don't know what you mean." said Karin. Miki was a curious child. Barely eleven and she was on her way to be a philosopher. _

"_You know… Good mistakes?" she tried again. Karin stopped chopping the vegetables. She was making Beef wrapped in asparagus, a family favorite._

_She looked at Miki, and smiled._

"_I believe I do." said Karin, tapping her nose._

Why do people go to bars? Is it because they seek alcohol? Attention, perhaps?

It was not the plan of Karin to go there, and the only reason she did was because Matsumoto Rangiku has invited her yet again. She didn't want to go, though.

Karin was a 25 year old with a simple life. She has good ambitions and great goals in life. One of those goals involves soccer, her first love. Then, there is the getting married and having a child thing. For her, it was impossible. She wasn't what you called 'pretty'. Her hairstyle was stuck in the short age, and it had been like for 15 years. Maybe that could explain the fact that yes, she was single… And no, she is not desperate. Also, her job as a sales clerk didn't help, either.

She met Matsumoto 15 years ago. She was a perky blonde with big boobs that scared the shit out of her. And men weren't afraid of showing their happiness at the sight of her. Of course, they didn't know that Matsumoto was about 200 years old. Karin stopped asking a long time ago.

Matsumoto came from Soul Society. No, it's not a weird theme park. It's the home of dead souls and death Gods. As far as she knew, Matsumoto was a vice captain.

Death gods kill monsters called 'hollows' and they are not allowed the use their swords to hit humans. Puh-lease.

Karin was wearing a tight red dress that Yuzu, her sister, recommended for her. Yuzu is like her fashion adviser these days. She is also her adorable twin who has a hot husband named Hanaraki Jinta, and a cute baby boy named Yukiwa.

"Karin-chan!" called someone from behind her. Funny, she still wasn't used to that voice. It was of course, Matsumoto. She was wearing a scandalous black dress. Her big blond hair flowing freely around her smooth neck. Karin spotted a weird looking guy checking her out.

Karin blinked as Matsumoto waved at her like she hasn't spotted her yet. She was pretty sure that she was only doing that so her boobs would jiggle for the bartender to see.

"Rangiku-san, do you really have to do that?" asked Karin with a look of disdain at the bartender who was checking her out too while wiping a dirty glass. Like it helped with the dirtier rag he was wiping it with.

"Ah, I don't know what you're talking about. Aren't you used to this?" she asked happily as she looked around. Good question.

They have been going there every single day since Matsumoto and her captain came to check Karakura town again since Monday. And yes, it was a Saturday.

"I've been used to it. I even found a good way to get over my hangovers. My boss wants to kick me out the next time I come to work looking like a stripper." said Karin pouting. Matsumoto laughed.

They talked for a longer time about how stupid her boss was, until Matsumoto remembered something important.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Someone else is joining us." said Matsumoto. Karin rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time, to be honest. On Wednesday, Matsumoto brought a hot guy who kept on making out with Matsumoto the whole time that Karin left really early. It was a first for the boss as he saw her fresh for work the next day.

"Who?" she asked, despite the horror. Matsumoto smiled and pushed her lightly.

"Hitsugaya taicho." said Matsumoto with a wink. Karin blushed. It's been like, forever. It's been pretty obvious that the first time she met Hitsugaya Toushiro that she had a huge crush on him. It was a little saddening when he left 15 years ago, but she got over it easily.

Toushiro was the captain of the 10th squad in Soul Society. There are 13 squads, and being a taicho was a big deal. Throw in the fact that he can play a mean game of soccer, and he was a great catch. She was pretty sure though, that somehow, he always saw right through her.

"Toushiro?" she asked stupidly.

"Yes, yes… Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be okay." said Matsumoto faking supportiveness. Karin knew what she meant. Karin wasn't exactly suave with men.

About 10 years ago when they got together for the first time in years, Karin's 'then' boyfriend tried to kiss her in front of Matsumoto, which resulted in a nice, noisy crash on the nearby tree (She tripped). Her boyfriend then broke up with her. His excuse? That she didn't love him enough to kiss him in front of another person. Then, he proceeded to flirting with Matsumoto which resulted to _him _crashing by the nearby tree, courtesy of Matsumoto's kick and Karin's fist. Good combo.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Karin with a tight smile and gritted teeth. Sure, it was obvious that she _used _to have a crush on Toushiro, but _why the hell _did Matsumoto have to be so obvious.

"Oh come on—"started Matsumoto, but Karin clamped a hand on her mouth which was a faux pas, but she didn't care. When she let go, Matsumoto made a funny noise.

"Just shut up, okay? I don't like him anymore." said Karin. Her eyes looked like tennis balls as Matsumoto's eyes widened.

"AHAH! I knew it. You like him." she said.

"I said, I _used _to like him. Are you deaf?" said Karin angrily. Matsumoto laughed boisterously, causing a bunch of heavily made up women to give her the evil eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that, well… I think you two look good together." she replied after drinking on her Cosmo. Karin was drinking a Margarita.

"I don't know… He's a little too damn short for me." said Karin. This was kind of true. The last time she saw him, he was still a few inches shorter than her… And she's not even the tallest in her class! Toushiro, however, did not seem to care much that he was a shrimp. Hasn't he ever heard of the saying, "The tallest ones go first?"

Okay, she made that up.

"Hey, haven't you seen him these days?" asked Matsumoto with a glint in her eye. Karin shook her head vigorously.

"How could I? I know that you will only be here for a week, but I'm pretty sure being a captain, he can't really spend his time sipping Cosmos and Margaritas with us." said Karin.

Matsumoto gulped down her drink all in one and ordered for another one.

"You are in for a pleasant surprise then." she said through her glass. Karin stared at her drink.

It HAS been 15 years since she has seen his white head and brilliant blue-green eyes. Surely, he looked much different than he did a few years ago? Who was she to know? He was probably about a million years old for all she cared.

How she knew this information was really odd. It was indeed 15 years ago when Kurosaki Ichigo, her brother, jumped out of his window without another word, in a shinigami cloak no less. It was 15 years ago too that she got an explanation. Funny, she wasn't too surprised either when she found out that her idiot father was one too. Ichigo was pretty dumbstruck, though. Yuzu was just cool about it.

"Matsumoto." growled someone at her side. Karin jumped so high that she almost hit the low ceiling of the bar. She whirred around to find her face in an awkward position near pale, colorless lips.

"Uh." grumbled Karin stupidly. The boy moved back slowly. He was a handsome man, he looked about 28 with his eye crinkles, but impressively, his white hair seemed to keep him look young. Suddenly, it struck Karin that this was Toushiro. You know, Toushiro her used to be crush? The guy that helped her kick middle school but when she was ten? The guy who left without a word? The middle school kid?

"Taicho!" rang Matsumoto, sounding slightly slurred. She was drunk already. Karin then realized that she was too absorbed in her thoughts to see the glasses of Cosmo on the table. The bartender looked a little flustered at the sight of it.

Toushiro sighed.

"I told you to meet me outside since we have to leave tomorrow. Or are you too drunk to understand a word that I'm saying?" he asked in his deep, deep growl. For some reason, it scared Karin a bit. The demand, the seriousness… It always made her weak. She mentally slapped herself.

'_I used to have a crush on him… USED TO.' She thought weakly._

"Of course I do…" said Matsumoto with a hiccup. Karin stared at her. Her pink cheeks made her look like a tomato.

"I'm sure." he said exasperatedly. He didn't seem to notice Karin even if they were close to a lip lock a few seconds ago.

"Um, Toushiro?" said Karin, announcing her presence finally after Toushiro sat down and ordered a glass of water.

Toushiro looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You are?" he asked a little rudely. Karin crossed her arms.

"Oh come on… You seriously don't remember me?" she asked, sticking her tongue out. Toushiro shook his head. He took the glass of water with a quick thank you and splashed it on Matsumoto's face. It seems that she had fallen asleep.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked, dazed. "Taicho? Karin? What are you doing in my room?"

Toushiro ignored her and turned back to Karin who was fiddling with her red hemmed dress.

"Karin? Ah, yes. The soccer girl." he said, a little amused for a second.

"Yeah, and you are the boy who can't put down his phone for a second." said Karin with a laugh.

"Hmm. Yes, you are the also the girl who chased after me. "He said seriously. Karin couldn't help but laugh. He was right, to be honest.

It all happened one day. She was pretty angry that Ichigo never came back for an explanation, so she kicked her brand new soccer ball. It was pretty close to the road, and she was afraid a car would run over it, so she jumped down the stairs of the hill and spotted her ball, safe, and in the hands of the boy sitting in front of her now.

Ever since then, she always seemed to be seeking for his soccer prowess. He was good at it, even if he didn't like the game at all.

Toushiro stared at her.

"You look good when you laugh." he said honestly. Karin stopped laughing and smiled up at him. Yeah, he was now very tall, even if he was sitting.

"Was that a compliment?" she asked. Toushiro nodded.

"Of course it is. A man has every right to compliment a woman who laughs well." he said. Karin grinned. She was sure it was the alcohol getting in her thoughts, but was he flirting with her? She couldn't tell.

"I think that deserves a drink. My treat." said Karin with a hearty wink. Toushiro blinked.

"Alcohol? I don't think so. We captains don't drink." He said superiorly. Karin sighed.

"Are you chickening now, captain-chan?" she asked cockily, her head swinging side to side.

"Fine." he said, again, it was probably the alcohol getting in her head, but she was sure that she saw a small blush on his cheeks.

"What are you going to take? Tonic? Gin? Uh, Sex on the beach?" she asked, feeling like an expert knowing all that alcoholic drinks. To be honest, she only drank Margaritas, but she has heard so much drinks the past few days, that she took it all in, watching the effect take place as Matsumoto and a bunch of other women drank them. Amusing results always came, you should try it. Or maybe you shouldn't.

"Sex on the beach? Is that a—"he stopped short as he cleared his throat of any dirty thoughts. Karin laughed.

"You are so naïve! It's a drink." she said

"Oh… Well, I'm not getting a drink that sounds like a porn movie. I'll take a bottle of gin, please." said Toushiro. Karin wondered how he knew about porn movies in the first place. Could it be that there were porn movies in Soul Society?

"Wait, a bottle? Can you handle that?" asked Karin. Toushiro raised an eyebrow.

"Are you chickening out, Mortal-chan?" he asked, for the first time, a smile creeping in his face. He too looked good laughing. Maybe everyone did.

"AHAH! I smell a challenge." said Karin. "Well, dude, you are soooo going to lose since I am now an expert… And you are just, well, _you_."

Toushiro chuckled.

"We'll see about that." he said, pouring some gin into her glass and his. They knocked glasses together.

"To Soul Society!" said Toushiro.

"To soccer!" said Karin.

"To free will and justice!" said Toushiro.

"To cheap deals at Hypermart!" cried Karin.

They both burst out laughing. They were already halfway through their bottle when Karin put her drink down and looked at Toushiro's face.

"Why are you talking to me? I mean, to be honest… I have a funny feeling you want to avoid Me." She spoke, her voice slightly slurred with the alcohol. Toushiro looked puzzled as he stared at her pout.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said slowly and coldly as he took another silent sip from his glass.

Karin sighed. It was new to her, his attention. She was used to him being cold to her. The last time she saw him, he just nodded and left to finish his job. Apparently, it wasn't good for captains to hang around with humans. Not that she cared.

"Whatever." she muttered as she slammed her drink on the table. Guilt… It was weird how fast it seemed to seep in.

Toushiro stared at his 'drinking' buddy for a few seconds before he cleared his throat. Matsumoto stirred and mumbled something they ignored easily.

"I've always wanted a family." he said. Karin raised an eyebrow, bewildered at where the conversation was going.

"And?" she asked a little chocked up as Toushiro looked away.

"Well, I never… Uhh…" he started. Karin burst laughing. The bartender jumped and looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Toushiro… What the hell are you implying?" she asked. Toushiro looked at her seriously.

"I don't know if a human, such as you, will ever be interested in me. Dead or alive." said Toushiro. Karin picked her jaw up.

If it was ever possible, she fell from her chair, laughing, and her hair in tangles as she clutched her heart. Toushiro looked struck. He didn't expect that.

Matsumoto shot up and whipped around.

"Karin, what's wrong with you?!" she asked concerned. Karin breathed heavily to stop her laughter and stood up.

"Sorry, I woke you… Toushiro, you were saying?" she asked. Matsumoto blinked at them and shook her head, ordering a whiskey (as if she weren't drunk enough).

"Never mind… I see it was a mistake to even tell you something so absurd!" he growled, standing up. He looked away paying the bartender without looking at the bills he was holding. He glowered at Matsumoto, who sighed and patted Karin.

"I'll see you again, okay?" she said. Karin clutched her arm as she watched his white hair disappear. "Wait, taicho!"

"No." said Karin, as she ran out of the bar. They were nowhere to be found, but his reiatsu was somewhere close. It was fast, obviously, he was shunpoing.

She closed her eyes, concentrating, which was hard since she was pretty much drunk.

"HAH." she boomed as she felt them. They were somewhere near her house… Why? "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find a cab around here?"

She was talking to a handsome man, about 30, who was holding a bottle of water. She recognized it as the same thing that Matsumoto handed her when she was intoxicated for the first time. He looked at her, and smiled a bit.

"I think, a minute from here, you will find a bus stop. Sorry, I don't know much about cabs." he said, his grin widening as Karin sighed heavily. "May I ask why?"

"Oh, I'm looking for someone." she said. This was technically true… I mean, she knows where they are… She just doesn't know where they are. Get it?

"I can give you a lift, if you want." he said. Karin eyed him. He seemed innocent enough. You know, the kind that appears in TV with huge, glittering toothpaste worthy smiles. And then, a mug shot. She shivered.

As if reading her mind, he sighed sympathetically.

"I'm not a rapist. I have nothing much to do, you see." he said. He wasn't smiling. Obviously, he wasn't pleased that a girl was resisting his smile.

Karin sighed again, this time, pointedly.

"Fine… But that's only because I don't want to ride a bus looking like a stripper." she said, as she smiled honestly.

The man laughed and extended his hand, which Karin took. His grip was firm and his hands were callused.

"Akihiko Tahome." he said.

"Kurosaki Karin." she said, then added, "Let's go…"

He nodded and he pulled her to his silver Mercedes Benz. Karin, for a second, gaped at it. As he saw her face, he chuckled and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." She muttered at his display of chivalry, something she was not used to. Ichigo wasn't much of a gentleman. How Rukia ever managed to be patient with him was none of her business. But Karin was sure that Rukia was just too patient for her own good.

His engine roared, or perhaps whispered, as he stepped on the gas. He swerved in the corner and looked at Karin.

"So, Karin, where do you think your boyfriend is?" he asked. Karin giggled inwardly. Asking such a question was the oldest trick in the bruised and battered book of tricks.

"I don't have a boyfriend. And uh, I'm sure _she _is somewhere near Karakura park. You can drop me there at least." said Karin, emphasizing the 'she', a white lie.

"Oh." he said, pleased. "Alright."

"Yeah." muttered Karin as he revved his engine for a speed drive.

They didn't talk for a few seconds until Karin spotted the park nearby. Tahome looked at Karin with a smile.

"Here we are. Do you want me to wait here, just in case she isn't there?" he asked hopefully. Karin smiled thankfully.

"Thank you. But I think I can handle this by myself." she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. Tahome sighed.

"Okay. But I hope I can see you again, Karin." he said, his glimmering teeth dazzling her. Karin nodded as he waved at her and drove away.

Now, to look for Toushiro. Her house was just a block away, and she took off her heels and ran. The air whipping on her face was invigorating. It was like a drug that she hasn't taken in months or maybe even years. She was on high!

Her feet were aching on the cold, wet grass. It hurt a bit as she sat on the grass, her heart beating too fast.

"Damn, I should run more." she said loudly.

"Yeah, you should. I have never seen such a pathetic display in my whole life." said Toushiro. Karin looked around to find him, a foot away from her, his hands on his legs.

"Toushiro! What—"

"I should be asking you that. I'm here since I don't really have any place to go tonight. I guess I gave the bartender most of my money. I can't afford a hotel, now." he said. Karin giggled as she stood up and ignored the huge blotch of mud on her red dress.

"I'm sorry about a while ago… I shouldn't have laughed. I mean, I have dreams too." she said. Toushiro grinned sheepishly.

"Of course. What I don't understand is that you are here… To apologize?" he asked hating himself for sounding so stupid.

"Well, yeah. I don't want you to leave with a little birdie." said Karin. Toushiro shook his head, a grin plastered on his face.

"Hmm… To be even. I want to apologize for being a prat and not being nice to you years ago. I never meant to ignore you." he said. Karin laughed as she put her shoes back on.

She struggled. Why does a pair of heels have to be so complicated. It was the kind of thing you couldn't do without help.

Toushiro stared at her, and then bent over and said,

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Uhh, sure?" she said or asked. Toushiro smiled as he put the shoes on her dainty mud covered feet.

Karin looked at him. He looked fifty times better in the moonlight. His hair shone like a moon itself, and his giant orbs of eyes glittered with innocence. Not the kind with malice.

Then she looked around. Matsumoto was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Rangiku-san?" she asked unsure as his head turned to her.

"She went to look for you in the bar…" he said, suddenly remembering. Karin shook with her laughter, and it took her a few serious tries to realize that he was laughing too.

"There you go." he said. He pulled the last strap of the heels together and grinned at her pink face. Karin was blushing.

"I-I—Thanks." She whispered at him. Toushiro stared at her more.

"You know, Karin. I did like you before. And I'm pretty sure I still do… Now." he whispered. Karin gulped.

So, they were declaring their mutual likeness now? NOW?!

"I do too… Now too." she whispered back, not making much sense as their faces seem to deteriorate the remaining space between them.

"I don't know why I just said that… A captain never shows any emotion." he said quietly, as they paused a few inches away from each other. It was a little like it was a few hours ago.

"Maybe… Maybe you are not a captain in heart…" she suggested louder than the mood should be. Toushiro chuckled and said in his normal tone,

"Well, maybe you are right…"

Then the space between them closed as their lips met for the first time.

**A/N: YAY! End of first chapter. Well, how'd you like it? I do have a lot of intention of continuing it… But first I want to know if I should. Please, review… Please? Oh, and story alerts are a must. I will update soon as soon as you TELL me if the story is worth continuing.**


	2. A Mistake

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I am enjoying writing this story so far. Yeah, I have put my other story on hold until inspiration comes. But now, let me have fun writing this story, m'kay? Review please!**

**CHAPTER TWO: A mistake**

They walked slowly down the road. Laughter was ringing noisily in the corners of the houses. Karin turned to Toushiro, her face pink as she cracked another joke.

"What is something that is white and pink all over?" she asked. Toushiro stopped laughing and paused for a second.

"What?"

"You!" she burst out. It wasn't really funny, but Toushiro laughed. Toushiro blushed as he inched a little closer, waves of heat rolling from his pores. Karin gulped.

"Uhh." he said, sounding really dumb that he mentally slapped himself. He was really new with the whole 'liking someone' thing. And the fact that he was the one who said it first was a bit unstable.

"Yeah." she said. Sure, she was already experience with boys and stuff. But things were so perfect now that she couldn't understand anything. She couldn't even hear herself think as her palms sweated more.

Toushiro inched a few more, as their skin touched, Karin jumped away. He looked at her, puzzled and shocked.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, a little embarrassed as his voice cracked. Karin laughed nervously, a tone much different than it was a few seconds ago.

"No. No. It's just that… Things are going so fast." she said. Toushiro nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely."I don't know what fast is…"

Karin smiled at him and took his hand, placing it gently on hers, and then entwining it slowly. Toushiro blushed more.

"Don't apologize." she said.

"Thanks." he said. Karin grinned.

"No problem."

The scene played over and over in her brain. Sure, it was great to be with someone who seemed truly interested in her. But this was one of those things… The kind that end up badly. The kind that only happens in movies. It was exactly how they would picture it… A girl and a boy meet in a bar… But the boy leaves the next day… Until they find each other again.

It was stupid.

It was unrequited.

It was implausible.

It just wasn't happening.

She felt her body stiffen up. This was wrong. She shouldn't even be letting him sleep at her house.

"Toushiro?" she said to him. He turned to her, as she realized that his forehead was soaked with sweat. "I… Uhh… I don't think that… Never mind."

She stopped that thought. Nothing was going to go wrong. It wasn't like she was going to end up in love with him, after all. This was just a crush. A high school-ish crush.

"What is it?" he asked, ruffling his hair (making him look hotter) with his left hand.

"Never mind." she said firmly. Not wanting to ruin the mood. He shrugged it off.

Finally, they arrived at her house. It was a nice little house at the far corner of Karakura Park. She moved away from the Kurosaki house after college, but since her job didn't permit her to move somewhere far away, she decided to be nearer. She didn't like moving to big cities, anyway. Not like Ichigo, who moved to Tokyo five years ago. He was a doctor; therefore, the big city was a good choice.

Her dad stayed at the house. He liked being alone, though. Yuzu and Jinta were already in Nagasaki with a hut near the beach. Jinta worked as a model, and Yuzu was a TV producer.

Her house was in the light color of blue. It was simple, yet it suited her. The only girly thing about her house was the white lace curtains that were peaking by her windows.

"Nice house." said Toushiro, amused. Karin caught the amusement though.

"Hmm? I'm guessing a big time captain like you would find this house a dump." she said. Toushiro shook his head.

"No. Wrong answer. I like it… It reminds me of the sea." he said. Karin bit her lip. That was what she imagined the first time she bought it. The sea… How she missed it.

"Don't you have a sea in Soul Society?" she asked. Toushiro shook his head.

"We do have deserts, though."

Karin giggled, and then pulled his hands to the door.

"Are you sure that you want me to stay over? I mean, I can stay with Matsumoto. I'm sure I can sleep on the floor or something." he said. Matsumoto caught up with them a few minutes ago, and she found a nice cheap little motel for her to stay. It had small bed, though. That was when Karin decided to let him stay over at her place. She _did _have an impressive little guest room, though. Matsumoto was invited to stay over… But she just winked at them and waved them off. Karin knew what she was thinking, and she didn't like it at all.

"Yes. I mean, it would be my pleasure. I haven't had any sleepovers in years!" she said loudly. Toushiro smiled.

"Sleepovers?"

"Uh. You know, sleep over at my house and have some chocolate thing?"

Toushiro 'ahhed' and his eyes widened as Karin opened the door with a loud click. She didn't lock her doors. But he imagined there wasn't really anything to be afraid of in such a small, peaceful town. Minus all the hollows and dramatic fights.

The inside of her house was something different. It was a mess.

"Try not to trip over the glass, will you? I dropped a vase a few days ago here… But I'm too busy to clean it up." she muttered. Toushiro chuckled while shaking his head.

"Want me to help you clean this place up?" he asked. Karin grinned.

"No thanks. I think I can handle this myself… Uh, why don't you make yourself at home?" she asked, feeling slightly dizzy as he let go of her hands. It finally set in. Toushiro put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm good at cleaning, myself. And I don't think I can trust you with a broom." he joked. Karin grimaced mockingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't realize I was insulting you… Taicho-chan!" she said sarcastically. Toushiro rolled his eyes.

"Just let me help you clean, okay? I can't sleep in a house that's messy, anyway." he said. Not true. Toushiro spent half of his time in Inoue Orihime's house making mess. Matsumoto just felt sorry for her, so she cleaned up his mess.

"Fine." said Karin, defeated and pleased at the same time. She was very happy, in fact, that Toushiro was showing no signs of stopping their very 'now' relationship.

"Okay," said Toushiro, picking up a pink coat lying on the floor. He shook his head. "How this got here… I will never ask."

Karin giggled as she ran to the washroom to get a clothes basket. Then she paused on the door in shock. It was a mess. There were more clothes scattered on the floor. Not to mention the underwear that was seeping out of the trashcan. Why was it in the trashcan?! Her beauty items and makeup were on top of her vanity, which was just indecent to look at. She looked at herself on the mirror and gasped.

"Oh my God." she muttered, close to tears.

Well, not really. Her makeup was smudged all over. Her mascara was dripping out from her lashes, which made her look like a Goth chick. Her hair, well, looked like a cat. And her dress was dirty from all the mud.

"Crap. Bull." she growled at herself as she struggled to clean up her dirty makeup. She started wondering at how Toushiro never mentioned her messy makeup. After all, he was practically staring at her the whole night, it was annoying.

"Karin?" he called out. Speak of the devil.

"What?" she cried. Locking the door in the process. There was no way he was going to see her looking like this… Even if he probably didn't care much.

"I'm done cleaning up your living room. Mind if I get myself cleaned up too?" he asked. Karin gaped at the door.

"That was quick." she said. She heard Toushiro laugh hard.

"Yeah, it was easy. The only thing that was scattered around was either something that had to be washed or thrown away. Really, Karin. It wasn't that hard." he said, sounding amused.

"Ha. Ha. Well, thank you." said Karin, dumping the dirty cotton ball. There was a short silence, until Toushiro knocked at the door interrupting her thoughts.

"Can I get myself cleaned now?" he asked, sounding silly asking permission. Karin nodded, realizing he can't see her.

"Sure." she mumbled.

He shuffled away, and Karin slipped out of her red dress, into a nice white terry clothed towel. Her face seemed clean enough as she got into the shower and washed away all the traces of intoxication from her body. The quiet trickle of water from her legs sounded with her heart. The beat of it was making her dizzy.

She started singing. It was My Immortal. Sickly sweet, yet it was her favorite.

"_I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone…"_

In the next room, Toushiro was sitting on the bed looking around, spotting the old rag doll that Karin place on the table to make it look more homey. When she first went there, it was weird looking since it looked and smelled like no one has slept there in years. Anyway, the real reason was that she didn't know where to hide it (having no attic). And yeah, it kind of freaked her out.

"_These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase…"_

He took it to his hands and placed a long finger in the doll's blonde hair. The big blue eyes stared back at him, as if of a person who was shocked. It's eye lashes framed the doll's face… It was a perfect looking doll... Something that he didn't want.

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me…"_

Why would he want a perfect person? He himself was not perfect… Even if he appeared to be a man who was cold, dark and uncaring, he does have a heart. He has loved someone before… He lost someone before… He cried for someone before… He didn't want to admit it… But he hurts.

"_These wounds won't seem to heal this pain is just too real there's just too much that time cannot erase…"_

Karin turned off the shower and sighed heavily to herself. She took the same towel from a while ago and dried herself. She looked again in the mirror and smiled. At least, she looked decent. She shrugged off the towel and slid into her night gown. She blushed. It was a little too revealing for Toushiro, she guessed.

"God, where is that stupid robe?" she asked herself looking into her cabinet.

There were a lot of things in her messy dresser. A lot of underwear, some t-shirts that she uses every day, her trusty pair of Levi's. And some night clothes that she accumulated in such speed that fast few days that it scared her. She probably has to ask Yuzu to open the credit card bills for her next time.

"HAH!" she exclaimed. The robe was there, bright pink, but none the less something to hide her junk. Not that she had anything, to be honest.

Then, like magic, someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked musically, and slapped herself inwardly. _Who the hell else? _

"Karin? I kind of heard you shout, and I don't know… Are you okay?" he asked, sounding concerned. Karin hurriedly put on the pink robe and opened the door.

Toushiro was standing there, leaning on the wall. Karin grinned at him through her frame of wet, black hair. He grinned at her, relieved.

"Sorry about that… I kind of well… Found something important." she muttered, embarrassed. Toushiro chuckled.

"Hmm… Well, can I come in?" he asked, looking through her shoulder. Karin blushed.

"You mean… In my room?" she asked her eyes wider than tennis balls.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Is that okay with you? I kind if can't sleep yet." he said sheepishly.

Karin frantically scanned her brain for any mess that she remembered. Yeah, underwear. Everywhere.

"Hey! If that's what you want, why don't we hang out in the living room? I can make some snacks… S'mores." said Karin, not wanting him to see more mess than he should.

"S'mores?" he asked skeptically. Karin giggled and grabbed hold of his arms.

"Oh boy, looks like I have to explain to you about it… Come on." she said. Toushiro loosened his imaginary tie and nodded stiffly eyeing her hand on his arms. She didn't seem to notice the electric current that can supply a whole building… Or maybe the Eiffel Tower.

"Okay." he said, clearly nervous. Karin let go of his arms reluctantly as she sensed the stiffness of the shoulders.

She led the way and was aware that he was staring at her body. Probably wondering what was beneath the layer of pink fabric.

Finally, after the seemingly long hallway, they were in her kitchen. It was cold there, and she noticed the open window. She probably forgot to shut it close or something. She shut it and turned to see Toushiro looking curiously around.

"Nice kitchen… It's very nostalgic." he said. Karin laughed.

"I was told," she said, still laughing at his face. "That I have a good sense of the kitchen too."

"Oh? What do you know how to make?" he asked. Karin winked.

"Well, I can make anything… But I am most known for my legendary S'mores." she said. Toushiro raised an eyebrow, and she sighed.

Karin rummaged in the cabinets and pulled out a large bag of white marshmallows.

"This is marshmallows. You cannot make S'mores without this, really." she said, admiring the bag. It was really cheap though.

"Oh? Can I see?" he asked. Karin threw him the bag roughly, but he caught it without blinking or noticing that Karin made an effort to throw it at all.

Then she turned to the refrigerator and brought out some graham crackers and chocolate.

"Now, _these," _she said, putting the stuff on the kitchen counter."Are the grahams and chocolate."

"Wow." he said, making Karin crack up.

"I see you don't have this stuff over at Soul Society." she said, amused.

Toushiro nodded while examining the chocolate.

"Yes. If we did, I would know about this 'Swores'." he said.

"S'mores." she corrected. Toushiro shook it off and watched as Karin placed a nice microwavable container in front of him.

"It's easy. But sometimes it can get messy." she said as she placed two crackers on the container while breaking the chocolate bars into two. She placed it on the crackers and piled half of the marshmallows on the chocolate.

"I see. Well, this is really interesting." he said. Karin nodded.

"So now, that was it. But we have to wait for this after five minutes." said Karin, putting the S'mores into the microwave.

Toushiro stared at it for a few seconds and Karin cleared her throat.

"We should uh, go wait in the living room." she said. Toushiro nodded and watched her back once more.

When they sat on the couches and cleared the last pieces of dust from their clothes, there was silence.

Toushiro was the first to break it.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked. Karin breathed in. _Is it a secret?_

"Sure." she said, trying to compose herself. He looked away.

"I-I like you, Karin. But I don't think this will work out." he said. Karin tilted her head to the side, a little hurt and disappointed.

"I like you too… But you didn't have to say that. I knew already." she said, and then she added, "You are leaving tomorrow… But I can't leave with you, obviously."

"I know. I just wish that I didn't have to leave so early." he muttered. Karin blushed.

"Then why don't you stay?" she asked foolishly. Her skin almost jumped from her body when he threw her a piercing, deep eyed stare.

"I want to. But I can't." he said feebly, still staring at her with such passion that she melted.

"Toushiro?" she asked after a second of silence. His eyes softened.

"Yeah?"

"If you didn't have to leave… Would it have worked out?" she asked, her lips quivering. Toushiro grinned at her.

"Yeah, it would've." he said. Then he leaned to her and kissed her on the cheeks, making her turn tomato red.

She turned her head in time to catch his leaving lips and she smiled at herself as she felt response from his side.

He groaned in her mouth as she slid her hands down to his abdomen. He mustered the courage to slip in his tongue, something that he has never done in his whole life before.

Karin clutched his shirt to hers and Toushiro bent his head and started kissing her neck. Karin suddenly gasped as she felt his lips on her neck. It was surprising that his cold mouth placed more electricity in her than before.

Toushiro chuckled on her skin and slowly pulled her bathrobe down… Karin responded by claiming her lips with his own again.

Then, a loud alarm tinkled in the kitchen and she withdrew away.

"The S'mores!" she cried, pulling away. Toushiro was shocked. Karin looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Toushiro shook his head.

"Don't be… Go on, I really want to taste your S'mores." he said with a tight, forced grin. Karin faked grinned back and ran to the kitchen to get the S'mores.

_Shit. That was… _

She put on the protective mitt and took out the container. Looking at it with disdain. If only she didn't make it.

She sighed and placed it on a plate. It looked delicious as usual, but she didn't want it. As much as stupid should go, she knew that close was… Close.

"Toushiro? Here it is!" she went in the living room, hoping that her voice sounded clear and that she wasn't sweating or blushing at all. He was sitting on the couch, the same bewildered expression from a while ago that she got after she ran out to get the S'mores. He looked at her, adjusting his features like an expert would.

He stared at the plate before him and studied the plate carefully.

"Wow. Carefully structured and fully edible. That is quite a creation, Karin." he said. Karin blushed.

"Thanks."

_God, he changes expressions really fast. The hell?! Does he make out with every girl he sees?_

"Can I?"

"Sure."

He picked up a cut up piece and placed it in his mouth, dribbles of melted chocolate on his fingers.

"That's really good." he praised her, staring into her eyes once again. Karin felt like licking his fingers.

"Thanks." she repeated. He smiled at her as he took another piece. She probably looked stupid since he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why don't you take one too?" he asked. His lip had some chocolate in it, and she gulped and obeyed.

The melted S'mores was delicious, but again, her mind was only on his mouth. The mouth that was covered in chocolate. Probably a lot more delicious than it was a few minutes ago.

"You have a uhh…" she said, pointing on her mouth. He wiped the wrong side. And she sighed.

_Ok… Why? This looks like one of those crappy teen movies? WHY!?_

She took a napkin from the table and wiped of the chocolate at the side of his mouth. He looked like he was about to explode.

"Thanks." he muttered.

"You're welcome." she muttered back.

"So… Are we going to clean up?" he asked, for the sake of it.

"Yeah." she said in a controlled voice.

She stood up with the plate and almost tripped over the stray wire. Toushiro let out a laugh.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he appeared next to her, grabbing the plate. She nodded and laughed too.

"I should probably get this. You seem incapable." he said teasingly. Karin rolled her eyes.

"Alright. I'll fix up here." she said.

It seemed like a whole hour before he dropped next to her on the couch again. This time, Karin just couldn't help it.

"About a while ago…" she started. He cut her off with a smile.

"I know. It was amazing… But…"

"But what?"

"But… But the S'mores cut us off, didn't it?" he asked, amused that a simple treat could ruin something that huge. It's like saying 'S'mores aren't as innocent as they look'.

"Yeah, damn it." she muttered. Toushiro laughed. Karin laughed.

"So…"

"So…"

"I guess it's time to get sleeping, huh?" asked Karin, sounding like a hooker. She blushed.

"Yeah. I guess so too." he said.

"So…"

"So…"

"Can I walk you to your room?" he asked. Karin smiled gratefully. She didn't really want to let him leave her just yet.

"Yeah. I'd love that." she said a little too quickly.

He took her hand and placed it on his arms, like it was when Karin did it. They walked in silence.

Finally, the room was in sight. And it wasn't fair. It was like time went by too fast for them both. She let go of him and looked in his blue-green eyes. And he looked into her black ones.

"I might not be here when you wake up." he said. Karin frowned at him.

"Oh." she said. No questions.

"Yeah."

"Well, good night." she said, looking away and putting a hand on the door knob.

"Good night. Uh, Karin?" he asked loudly. That made her whip back to him.

"Yeah?"

Then he took her face and kissed her. Karin relished the last remaining feelings of his lips and reached for his body. But he was already there… So close to hers that it was almost like fire. She gasped again as his lips slammed to her neck none to gently. Karin groaned as his every bit seemed to be searching for something, but not knowing what.

"T-Toushi…Ro…" she gasped out. He growled on her neck and he grasped her body closer. She felt his teeth on her nightgown and she realized that her robe was already on the floor.

"Karin." He stopped at the sight of her fingers on his buttons. She stared at him, helpless, hopeful, and afraid.

"What?" she asked surprised that she sounded so… Weak against him.

"Are you ready? I can stop… If you want." he said. He looked like fire was in him, and even if she asked him to stop, it would probably cause him so much internal pain…

"Yes." That was all she said, and Toushiro kicked open the door, pushed Karin slowly to the bed and tore off her nightgown.

She groaned as he started digging in her mouth, like treasure was just nowhere to be found.

"God." he gasped. And his strong fingers pulled on her panty. She giggled. He ignored it.

Karin started unbuttoning Toushiro, but this proved a little too slow for him as he swatted away her hands and tore the pajamas off himself.

"Karin, I can stop…" he said on her belly's skin. Karin's eyes flashed in anger.

"Don't." she ordered.

And he obeyed… Loud and clear.

**A/N: Okay, so technically, they have sex, right? But since I am the kind of person who does not put lemon in her fics, I decided to cut it off. Did you like it? Was it too weird? Was it just boring? I would love to hear from you… And I want to know if the story is worth continuing… Review!**


End file.
